My Little Pony: The Good Changeling
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Thorax the changeling is adjusting to living a new life in Ponyville, but despite that he has been accepted by the ponies, he still feels like an outcast, so Starlight encourages him to go out and make some friends, as he tries to make friends, he unintentionally resorts to his old changeling habits, then Thorax beings to wonder if he will ever make any friends.


My Little Pony: The Good Changeling

Over in Ponyville, there was a house where a new resident lived among the Ponyville ponies, Thorax the Changeling saved Starlight Glimmer's life a few weeks ago when The Blair Witch tried to kill her. Thorax saved Starlight by taking her form and getting nearly killed by The Blair Witch, but Thorax had recovered and he was now accepted by the ponies and they allowed him to live with them in Ponyville.

Some of the ponies still didn't trust him or saw him as an outcast since he used to be part of the Changeling army under the rule of Queen Chrysalis. Queen Chrysalis was now dead and the changelings were all dead as well, Thorax was the only one left. Thorax now lived in a nice little house in Ponyville and the town ponies were still getting used to having him around. Thorax still wanted a friend who would accept him for who and what he is, and he didn't think anypony ever would. The only ones who accepts him so far were Neo, the mane 6, Spike and Starlight Glimmer.

Thorax decided to go see them and see if they could help make friends. And so Thorax met up with Neo and his friends at the Castle of Friendship. They talked about how to get Thorax to make friends, Starlight said that no matter what, she would always be his friend since he saved her life. Twilight said that she and all of her friends will be his friends as well. Twilight still wanted Thorax to go out in town and try to make friends with some town ponies. Thorax was pretty pessimistic about doing so, but he was more than willing to go out and try. So Thorax left the castle and went out into Ponyville to try and make a friend.

Thorax walked around town, getting various looks from ponies, some smiled at him and even waved at him, others just gave him a weird look or a look indicating that he's different and shouldn't be trusted, or a strange creature. Thorax walked up to a few ponies and tried to talk to them, but they just ran from him, thinking he was disgusting to look at. Thorax walked up to Lyra and Bon Bon, they said hello to him and talked with him for a few minutes. While they were talking, Thorax hissed at them and he started absorbing love energy from them. Lyra and Bon Bon freaked out and they ran away, Thorax didn't mean to do any of that, it was just an accident.

Then Thorax continued walking through town. Thorax walked by the school playground and there were foals playing there. Sweetie Belle saw Thorax and how lonely he looked, she called over to him and said, "Hey Thorax, come on over and play with us." Thorax felt happy to get such a sweet invitation, so he immediately joined Sweetie Belle and the other foals.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders played with Thorax along with a few other foals. As Thorax played with the foals, Spoiled Rich came around and she saw Thorax playing with her filly Diamond Tiara. Spoiled Rich went over to them, she grabbed Diamond Tiara and said, "Get away from my daughter." And she took Diamond Tiara home. Thorax couldn't believe what just happened, the other foals felt sorry for him, they thought he was a nice changeling. The foals went home, thinking their parents might do the same if they saw them playing with Thorax.

Then Thorax went home, thinking about giving up on making friends. Thorax sat in a chair, feeling very lonely, he was beginning to think if anypony ever would would accept him for who and what he is. As he sat in his chair, he heard a knock at his door, he answered the door and it was Starlight. Starlight heard about what happened at the playground and she felt very sorry for him, the fact that Spoiled Rich wouldn't let him play with her daughter. Thorax really didn't think he would have any other friend other than Starlight, but she said she would help him try to make friends. She had learned so much from Twilight and Neo about friendship and she knows just how important friendship really is.

Then Spike came over to Thorax's house and said he had a letter for him from Princess Celestia. Thorax read the letter and it said that she would like for Thorax to come to Canterlot Castle and she would like to meet him in person. Thorax couldn't believe it, the ruler of Equestria actually wanted to meet him, and he used to be her enemy. Thorax was nervous to go, but Starlight said she would be more than happy to go with him. Thorax felt better that Starlight would go with him to Canterlot Castle and then he finally decided to go meet Princess Celestia.

Thorax and Starlight took the Friendship Express and and got to Canterlot Castle within 20 minutes. They entered the castle and went to the throne room, Princess Celestia was sitting on her throne and she smiled when she saw Thorax and Starlight. Celestia got off her throne and walked towards them. She approached Thorax and smiled at him, he was very nervous but he tried to stay calm. Celestia said, "Thorax, it's an honor to meet you, I would like to personally thank you for saving Starlight Glimmer's life a few weeks ago. I know that the ponies and the changelings haven't gotten along in the past, but I think the time has come for us to be come together and be friends."

Thorax was so happy to hear those words, he snuggled against Celestia's hooves and she gave him a hug, Starlight smiled at the sweet moment. Thorax had finally made a friend, and it was the princess herself, this was the start of a beautiful friendship and Thorax was looking forward to making more friends in the future.

The End.


End file.
